The present invention relates in general to computers and more particularly to a computer docking system and method that uses a module tray to: (1) add functionality to the computer docking system; and (2) permit the computer docking system to be used with a plurality of portable computer models.
Portable computers are popular and widespread devices that provide a user with computing power in a small, lightweight portable package. Portable computers include notebook computers, laptop computers and hand-held computing devices (such as personal digital assistants (PDAs)). In order to save size and weight, portable computers frequently have less functionality than a desktop computer and have smaller devices (such as keyboards and monitors). For example, a portable computer may lack certain drive modules (such as a CD-ROM drive or a floppy drive) and may have a smaller monitor and keyboard.
The smaller devices and limited functionality associated with portable computers make them less convenient than a desktop computer to use when the user is not traveling. One common device that enables the user to use a portable computer as a xe2x80x9cdesktop replacementxe2x80x9d is a docking system. A docking system (such as a docking station or a port replicator) facilitates the use of a portable computer with desktop computer peripherals and a network connection. For example, a typical docking system may enable a portable computer to use such peripherals as full-size keyboards, larger monitors and printers. In addition, a docking system provides common ports (such as serial and parallel ports) that plug into the portable computer.
One type of docking system is a docking station. A docking station typically contains slots for expansion cards, bays for storage devices and connectors for peripheral devices within a docking platform. One function of a docking station is to provide security for a portable computer by a locking means that secures the portable computer to the docking platform. Once the portable computer is inserted into the docking station the portable computer may function essentially as a desktop computer. In addition, the docking station manages electrical connections to the desktop peripherals as well as any network connections. Thus, a docking station permits a user to have the convenience of a desktop computer and the portability of a portable computer.
One drawback, however, to a docking station is that there are no standards and a docking station for one model of portable computer is not interchangeable with another model. In addition, a docking station duplicates much of the functionality that is already present on the portable computer. Thus, a docking station is large, cumbersome, expensive and complex.
Another type of docking system is a port replicator. A port replicator typically contains common computer ports (such as serial and parallel ports). Although less expensive, smaller and simpler than a docking station, one drawback is that a port replicator docking platform does not provide additional slots for adding devices such as expansion boards and lacks the full functionality of a docking station (such as storage devices and floppy drives).
A xe2x80x9cslicexe2x80x9d is another type of docking system that is similar to a docking station. In general, a slice may be a desktop device (like a docking station) or a mobile device that acts like a mobile docking station and attaches to the portable computer. A slice provides extra functionality by providing a means of adding storage devices, modules or batteries to the portable computer.
One disadvantage of a slice is that it adds additional weight, size and complexity to the portable computer. In addition, some of the functionality of a portable computer is duplicated in the slice. A slice also requires complicated installation and extraction procedures to engage and disengage the portable computer. Typically, to engage or disengage a slice from a portable computer there is both a mechanical and electrical sequence that must be performed because the portable computer must communicate with the software and operating system. Moreover, a slice generally does not provide management of electrical connections or provide security like a docking station or port replicator.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method for adding functionality to a docking system (especially a port replicator) without duplication of functionality already present in a portable computer. A further need is for the docking system to accommodate a variety of portable computer models.
A system and a method for expands the functionality of a computer docking system while also facilitating the use of the docking system with a variety of portable computer models. The present invention adds functionality to the docking system without any duplication of functionality already present, thus providing an efficient and inexpensive alternative to peripherals such as external drives and docking stations. The computer docking system includes a docking platform, a computer and a module tray. The module tray contains a non-redundant functionality module that adds a functional device to the docking system that is missing from the docking platform and computer. In addition, the module tray does not contain a duplication of the plurality of connections contained the docking platform and computer. The present invention also embodied in a method for adding non-redundant functionality to a docking system while providing adaptation of the computer to the system.